


Ran and Yukina are (Probably?) Going to Do It

by TheShinySword



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 1/3 goofy afterglow tomfoolery 2/3 Ran Mitake is a dork with Yukina smut, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Goofy Dumbass Sex, Tender Sex, There is no cool Mitake-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinySword/pseuds/TheShinySword
Summary: In Ran's twenty years of life she's never had much interest in that "thing" everyone else is so into but she's curious, she has a loving, if enigmatic, partner. Should be no problem right?
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Ran and Yukina are (Probably?) Going to Do It

Tonight Ran is going to shut Moca up. She has suffered years of ‘oh ho~ Sorry Moca’s late~ she was having sex with her hot actress girlfriend~’ and ‘oops can’t hang out that night ‘cause I gotta get banged by my hot actress girlfriend’ and tonight is the night she finally turns it all around and gets to loudly and proudly tell Moca “I can’t come to practice because I’m going to have sex with the my beautiful lead singer girlfriend!”

But Moca refused to pick up her phone so Ran had to settle for a message to the group chat.

The results were predictable: enthusiasm, congratulations and concern for her sudden change of heart. Ran quickly placed her phone on silent.

They are a _little_ right to be worried. Ran isn’t like her pervert best friends (emphasis on _her,_ only Ran is allowed to call them horny perverts anyone else would get a face full of fist). She doesn’t feel a pressing need to rip off her clothes and shove various body parts together at all times and as far as she can tell neither does Yukina. They enjoy their make outs and sometimes their hands wander but mostly they’re happy to fall asleep next to each other and wake up with their fingers mixed up in each other’s hair.

But… Ran is curious and she’s an adult and Yukina’s an adult and if everyone else is so obsessed with this _thing_ then she should probably at least try it out, especially when she has a loving, if enigmatic, partner at the ready.

“Mitake-san, are we going to have sex tonight?” Yukina asks as she stares directly into the eyes of the poor receptionist trying to hand Ran the keys to their room.

And stupid! Her girlfriend is so stupid! A total idiot! So why is she so in love with her?!

“Y-yes!” Ran sputters as she snatches the keys from the innocent bystander giving her an ‘I’ve seen worse’ smile. “Why else would I invite you here?”

“There are plenty of reasons to visit a hotel Mitake-san,” says Yukina, thumbing through a free set of ‘Karma Sutra for Dummies’ pamphlets on the fake marble countertop. “I thought perhaps your house was infested with rodents.”

“I would tell you if that happened!” Ran smacks Yukina’s hand away from the pamphlets before she tries sprinting before they learn to walk. “And I wouldn’t take you to a love hotel if that were the case!”

Yukina intertwines their fingers and smiles in that mysterious way that makes Ran want to cry with love and scream with frustration at the same time. “Why not? We are in love after all. Are not all hotels we visit love hotels?”

Ran marches her across the mercifully empty lobby and stabs the elevator button so they can have sex before Ran strangles her. As soon as the door opens she pulls Yukina inside and pouts against the wall, the image of aging punk rebellion ruined by how Yukina slightly swings their joined hands back and forth to the sound of Yukina humming one of her songs. It’s relaxing and almost enough to make Ran forget that she’s actually scared out of her mind.

But their bed for the night is heart-shaped and there’s a basket of condoms in the bathroom. She tried to pick a more tasteful, classy establishment but a college student working part time in her father’s ikebana school can’t exactly afford anywhere fancy, so Ran settled for ‘not sleazy’. At least the bed doesn’t spin and there aren’t mirrors on the ceiling.

Yukina immediately starts to poke around the room like a cat in a new house—lifting up cushions and pillows, inspecting all the drawers and cabinets, and picking up buzzing items that Ran would much prefer stayed locked away. Finally, she drops on the bed like a rock and lies perfectly straight and still with her hands folded over her abdomen.

“Alright, shall we commence?”

Ran had tried visualizing their first time to psyche herself up for the occasion, ‘shall we commence’ was never part of the equation.

“Uh, um.” Ran scratches her head in the middle of the room, trying to remember what comes next in Himari’s yuri manga. “Shouldn’t you take a shower?”

“Oh?” Yukina sits straight up like a zombie rising from the dead. “Am I dirty?”

“Huh?”

Yukina lifts up her arm to sniff. “I apologize for my apparent stench Mitake-san. I’ll make sure to scrub thoroughly.”

“No!” Ran rushes to assure Yukina that she does not in fact stink. Actually she smells quite lovely—just like lilacs and… “That’s just… just what they do in manga so I thought…” Ran shrinks. “You don’t have to.”

“Oh, I see.” Yukina considers what Ran said before asking, “Would you like to take a shower?”

Ran would like to leave but she’s paid for the night and Ran Mitake is no quitter. “S-sure.”

The bathroom is large though the hot tub with approximately 97 buttons and knobs built into the wall takes up most of the real estate. The rest belongs to a separate shower with mysterious bars and handles screwed into the wall like it’s the world’s slipperiest climbing wall and a thankfully (hopefully) normal toilet.

Ran grabs a robe from the door and throws it over her clothes before turning on the shower and sitting pathetically on the closed toilet as her girlfriend waits outside, none the wiser to her panic. She pulls out her phone, hoping to find some advice and comfort in her lifelong friends.

But Moca is giving her eulogy in the group chat.

** >Moca: boo hoo hoo hooo hooo ranny is gone too soon. **

** >Himari: MOCA! She’s not DEAD. Right??**

** >Moca: too late bought a tombstone**

** >Moca: here lies ran mitake. she sexed her gf too hard and exploded.  
>Moca: u cant trust a virgin to do anything. drive, light a candle, have sex**

Ran glares at her phone, plotting how best to get revenge on her ‘best’ friend. Maybe something involving a fake Yamabuki Bakery sale and a certain celebrity. Whatever, that can wait for after she’s amazed Yukina with her sexual prowess.

** >Ran: Not dead. Still a virgin. Help.**

** >Himari: Ran! You’re alive ;A;!**

** >Tsugumi: Himari-chan…**

** >Tsugumi: How can we help Ran?**

How can they help? Ran sighs and stares into the falling water spraying against the glass shower. She has the basic mechanics down, tab A into slot A—just fingers instead of a… more dangly bit for the two of them—but… it’s one thing to have a diagram in your head and totally another to have a woman underneath you. What if Ran panics and starts telling jokes to break the tension? What if Yukina laughs really hard and gets in her head that’s what an orgasm is? What if every time they hang out with Moca from then on Yukina thinks Moca is coming on to her?

Sure, it makes literally no sense but panic doesn’t stop for logic. Panic keeps rolling along until suddenly you’ve given your girlfriend a haha fetish and she’s leaving you for a stand up career that she thinks is sex work.

**> Ran: I know what to do but I don’t know when to do it.**

She wants to be awesomely, naturally good at this. To be able to just follow her instincts and ravish her girlfriend exactly as Yukina desires. It isn’t just that Ran won’t lose to Yukina, it’s also that Yukina doesn’t want to lose to her. Their relationship is full of love and support but it’s also full of the two of them pushing each other past their limits to best each other.

Her friends’ answers pour in.

**> Tomoe: Just go for it!**

** >Himari: Let her make the move ;)**

** >Moca: take off ur top and ** **let her** **go to town. works for** **moca-chan**

** >Tsugumi: ** **Try talking to Yukina-san as you go! Communication is key!**

That’s right. Everyone has sex, so there’s nothing to worry about! Ran can do this!

** >Tomoe: Don’t worry Ran we’re right here with you! **

** >Himari: It’ll be like we’re all there cheering you on!**

** >Moca: =w= oo kinky**

** >Tsugumi: Wait a minute everyone… **

Ran smiles at her phone. That’s right, she’s never alone. With her friends at her side, Ran can do anything. She can even have sex with her girlfriend. This is their new same as al—

Hold the fuck on. This is not ‘same as always’ time. She’s not looking to make her first time an orgy. There are some things she does not want Afterglow involved with. Ran silences her phone again and breaths in deep.

After quickly dunking herself in the shower so Yukina won’t suspect she was looking for tips instead of getting clean, Ran wraps the fluffy hotel robe around her naked body and exits the bathroom.

Yukina waits for her on the side of the bed, also changed into a robe. She kicks her bare feet out from the bed, the robe falling away from her slender pale legs. Her hair falls away from her face as she looks up from the floor to Ran with a curious little tilt to her head and a growing steady smile. Ran can’t help but stare. She knows her girlfriend is beautiful—annoyingly, effortlessly beautiful—but she’s never really realized just how gorgeous Yukina can be.

“Ran.”

Ran blushes at the sound of her first name wrapped in Yukina’s voice. They use their last names so much that their first names have become a sort of pet name, something saved for just them to hear. There’s an intimacy to the way Yukina says it. Usually every time feels like a sweet kiss. But right now Yukina Minato saying her name as she sits on a bed in their private hotel room wearing only a robe is pretty much the most erotic thing Ran’s ever heard in all her twenty years.

“Ran,” Yukina repeats just in case Ran somehow missed it.

“I-I heard you.” Ran walks to the bed with an impossibly hot face and stops in front of Yukina and her curious wide eyes.

“Ran.” Yukina tugs on Ran’s robe with absolutely no force at all but Ran falls forward into a kiss anyway. Yukina is insistent with her lips, though not aggressive. She leaves room for Ran to push and pull but refuses Ran a chance to leave. Not that Ran would take it.

“Yukina,” Ran breathes out when there’s just enough space between their lips.

Yukina smiles and hums pleasantly as she lies down properly, beckoning Ran to follow with the flutter of her lashes.

Ran sets her hands on either side of Yukina’s shoulders and lowers her face to Yukina’s. Before they kiss again she murmurs, “I’ll… take care of you.”

Yukina nods firmly. “Show me an excellent performance.”

Did she have to phrase it like that? What’s Ran thinking? Of course she did. This is Yukina.

Ran cups Yukina’s cheek, rubbing circles just below Yukina’s eye with her thumb, before drawing close and kissing her deeply.

Ran wouldn’t love Yukina enough to do this if she weren’t so… Yukina.

Things start off smoothly enough. Making out is still making out, even when the robes start to come undone with all the movement and the surprise brush of bare skin on bare skin sends enough electricity through Ran’s body to charge her phone with. She knows Yukina’s breasts, even if there is usually a layer of clothing between her hand and those two wonderful small mounds. Ran is comfortable touching Yukina’s torso.

Maybe too comfortable. How long is too long to play with your girlfriend’s boobs? She should have asked Tomoe, she and Himari probably have experience with this exact problem.

Yukina seems to enjoy it, making little mewling sounds as Ran runs her hands over her breasts and kissing down Ran’s neck. But what if she’s pretending?

No. At least Ran can be certain Yukina can’t fake it. She’s a terrible actress.

But she could get bored. Ran should switch it up. Uh. Um. She could try grabbing the left with the right and the right with the left! Yeah! That’s totally sexier.

It isn’t.

Yukina cocks her head as Ran pulls away with a sigh and rolls onto her back beside Yukina, once again grateful there are no mirrors on the ceiling to catch her shame.

“Ran?” She turns onto her side with the same furrowed brow she has when taking lyric notes from Ran. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no.” Ran shakes her head. “I…” Hesitation fills her. She wants to be good at this so bad it makes her angry. Disappointing Yukina is the same as disappointing herself. But not being honest will hurt the most. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Yukina nestles closer, picking at the collar on Ran’s robe. “That makes sense. It is our first time after all.”

“Yeah but! But…” Ran groans. “You’re right.”

“Even natural talent has to be trained.” Yukina shifts on the bed, rising up to cover Ran. Her hair drapes down around them, tickling Ran’s cheek, as Yukina’s robe falls away.

“Y-Yukina.”

Yukina runs her hand down the opening of Ran’s robe and pushes it open. Ran’s body is too hot to notice the sudden cold. Yukina settles over Ran’s stomach, the weight feels perfectly right. “I asked my friends for advice. I shall take over for now.”

Ran’s words dry up as her eyes cast over Yukina’s lithe body. She nods but it feels like she wouldn’t have the will power to refuse anyway, not when Yukina’s looking at her like she’s just stepped away from the mic after giving it her everything.

Yukina descends. Ran is another stage for her to conquer but she wants to take her time. She wanders over every part of Ran’s torso with her lips and her fingers, delicately kissing the insides of Ran’s wrists before attacking her neck with precise perfect round marks that Moca will make fun of for days. But for once Ran doesn’t really give a shit about what Moca will think.

She just wants Yukina. Yukina on her tongue, her breasts, her abs. Yukina trailing down with her tongue to that soft triangle of skin just above Ran’s groin as Ran pushes her head down, fingers tangled in Yukina’s silken hair. There’s so much heat down there and Ran knows she needs Yukina to cool it off.

Ah. Wait. That’s such a fucking embarrassing thought Ran wants to die.

Ran lets go of Yukina’s head and clamps her hands around her mouth, just in case she accidentally says the embarrassing, cheesy thoughts in her head.

Yukina stops, her tongue still pressed just above the first of Ran’s dark and dampening curls, and pulls away. She crawls up Ran and looks at her curiously, peering centimeters from Ran’s flushed skin.

Ran squirms. “You’re too close.”

“I was much closer a moment ago.”

“D-Don’t say that.”

“Why?” It’s such an earnest question.

Yukina’s hand is fire on Ran’s hip. She barely manages to say, “It’s embarrassing.”

“Is it?” Yukina says as if she’s never been embarrassed in her life. She probably hasn’t. “Is that why you stopped? You’re embarrassed?”

“Yeah! Any normal person would get embarrassed when someone’s… down there.”

Once again her head tilted. “Near your pussy?”

“DON’T SAY IT.” How the hell could someone who looked so proper and refined speak so bluntly?

“I don’t really see the resemblance between it and a cat but—oh!”

Ran’s hips buck and she gasps as Yukina suddenly strokes her.

“You are soft,” Yukina coos into Ran’s ear as she continues to pet Ran, parting her lower lips as she does. Her middle finger sinks between the folds, prodding gentle through the sticky wetness to find the source. She sighs contently as she finds it. “Ran? May I?” Yukina beckons her finger along Ran’s slit.

Ran has been way too ready for way too long. She whimpers, “Yes.”

Yukina experimentally presses her fingertip into Ran. Ran jerks away on instinct but relaxes as Yukina murmurs indistinct comforting sounds in her ear and pets Ran’s hair with her free hand. Ran tenses but keeps still as Yukina sinks her finger in up to the second knuckle.

It feels so weird as her body adjusts to having someone inside it. She can’t lay comfortably. It’s just foreign and strange and she’s clenching around Yukina’s finger until Yukina begins to move… and the feeling starts to change…

It’s still strange but wonderfully so now. Yukina is inside her. Her Yukina is curling her finger, stroking Ran’s inner wall. It’s intimate—more intimate than anything they’ve done before. And then it starts to feel good.

“A-Ah~!” Ran doesn’t mean to cry out but Yukina just hits _something_ incredible inside her and she can’t help it. It feels too much, too perfect to be let out through anything but sound.

Yukina stills. Ran whimpers. She can be embarrassed about it later, right now she wants Yukina to do that thing again so badly she’ll beg if she asks. Her hand moves to Ran’s cheek as Yukina kisses Ran, lapping possessively at the roof of her mouth since Ran can’t do anything but let her.

She pulls away with one greedy request. “More.”

“Y-Yukina. If you look at me like that…” Curious and hungry.

“I want more of Ran. I want every part.” Yukina is entranced by her, Ran is enthralled in return.

She moves again. In and out in steady time. Ran’s voice hiccups on every insertion. “Ah. Ah. Ah! Yukina!”

“You sound beautiful Ran.” Another thing Ran will remember in the middle of the night and cringe over but right now she’s too focused on moving her hips along with Yukina’s hand and holding tight for the feeling on the edge of overwhelming her with every curl of Yukina’s finger.

Her head falls to the side, hair matted to her face but she doesn’t care. She’s panting, eyes shut as the pleasure starts to peak. “Yukinaaaaah~!”

The feeling rolls up her body until all of her is filled for a blissful moment with pure blinding pleasure. Then it softly sinks down into the same sort of exhausted contentment Ran feels after a long concert. The absolute joy of pure contentment. All her muscles feel like jelly, her thighs twitch a little and Ran realizes Yukina’s just given her her first orgasm.

Ran’s first instinct is to text her friends and she’ll probably have to examine that reflex someday and virginity is a social construction used to undermine women for millennia but HA! Yukina Minato has ushered Ran Mitake into womanhood and Moca can SUCK IT! Suck Chisato’s “it” not hers cause that’s what Yukina’s gonna do—AY YO!

Yukina has no idea about the little party going on in Ran’s mind, save for the sneaky smile crawling across Ran’s face. Her smile is serene, maybe a little prideful, as she nuzzles into Ran’s neck nibbling on the tender flushed skin.

“Y-Yukina,” Ran tries to gently push Yukina away. “Give me a minute.”

Yukina pauses with a small groan and a massive blush. She squirms against Ran’s side, clenching her thighs together as she tries to wait patiently.

Jeez, Ran scolds herself, she said she’d take care of Yukina and now she’s making her wait? Some girlfriend she is.

With a firm shove, Ran pushes Yukina onto her back. Yukina blinks up at her, first in confusion and then in expectation. “Ran.”

Something primal roars inside Ran at the sound of her name through those kiss swollen and bruised lips. “Yukina, don’t think of anything but me, okay?” Cheesy. Maybe a little insecure. But honest.

And effective. Yukina holds her arms open to Ran and Ran falls into her without hesitation, attacking her neck with teeth and lips as her hands find Yukina’s hips. She drags her dulled fingernails against the outside of Yukina’s thigh, enjoying the jerks and gasps she gets in return.

Yukina’s body is so warm under her, her hands feel so good at Ran’s back, her skin is so so soft and Ran hasn’t even really touched her yet but she gets it. Ran GETS why everyone loses their mind over this thing, even if she had to wait to find the exact right person to understand it. She just wants to see Yukina lose control. She wants Yukina to feel exactly what she felt.

Ran cups Yukina’s sex. She is soft but mostly she’s soaked. Ran did that. Her heart swells as Yukina’s hand flies to her forehead, palm outstretched to the ceiling. She’s sticky, sweaty and so very gorgeous. Ran fights her stupid, sappy eyes to keep from tearing up at the sight.

“Are you ready?” Ran asks, knowing the answer.

Yukina inhales, “Yes.”

Ran dives into that wetness. There’s so much of Yukina to touch—so many curves and folds and that little bundle of nerves that makes Yukina arch into Ran’s hand when she brushes it. But Ran wants to know what it’s like inside.

It was weird to have someone inside her, it’s weirder to be inside of someone. It feels _nice._ A little slimy, a little slippery, very wet. But she’s up to her palm in Yukina and she doesn’t feel much.

“Aaaaah~.”

Until Yukina sings as Ran slides out. It’s not, like, a song but it’s a note for sure. Some totally raw sound that Ran has never heard from Yukina before. That. That does it for her. Ran pumps her hand, searching for the sound again like what she first started playing guitar.

“Aaaaah~ AaaaAH~!”

She finds it. And another sound and another, every note makes Ran want to search for more, to press further into Yukina.

Yukina has similar ideas. “Another finger.”

“Are you sure?” Ran tries not to sound too giddy at the prospect.

“Yes.” And Yukina opens her thighs a little wider for emphasis.

Ran bites her lower lip. Her middle finger hesitates but easily slips inside beside her forefinger.

“Mmm.” Yukina moans at the addition. Her eyes drift closed while her hips rock to a beat only she can hear. Ran tries to keep up.

She wants to kiss Yukina as she feels her clench around her fingers, squeezing her so perfectly. Yukina responds with a kiss in kind, broken when she pulls back to moan in that rare high pitch of her voice. Ran can’t help but stare. So this is why Yukina wanted to see more of Ran. She gets it now, she wants to see everything Yukina can offer her too.

“Yukina~ah!” Ran loses her place as Yukina’s hand finds her clit.

Yukina strokes Ran as she tries to start moving in and out of Yukina again. “I want to hear you.”

“Fuck. Yukina,” Ran groans, struggling to keep pace. “Don’t say that.”

“Why?” She’s so out of breath but still she pushes Ran, every flick of her fingers driving Ran back to that pleasurable place as Ran desperately tries to bring Yukina there first. As her fingers twist inside Yukina, Ran brings her thumb up to her clit.

“Because I’ll lose it.” And she rubs with the calloused pad of her thumb.

Yukina sings—screams maybe, cries out definitely—and arches fully off the bed into Ran’s body. Ran slips her free hand around to support the small of her back and they messily kiss each other—neither willing to give in but both incapable of aligning their lips. Through her pleasure, Yukina still circles Ran’s clit. Ran’s knees can barely hold her up through the onslaught.

Ran has to break away from their kisses—the pleasure builds up words inside her, words her brain tries to keep squarely locked away. “I love you.” It’s the beginning of a babbling monologue that would make Ran jump out the window any other time. One filled with words like ‘forever’ and ‘always’ mixed in with ‘love’ and ‘together’ and ‘mine’.

The second orgasm hits her as she’s promising Yukina the world and more—and meaning every word. It’s more intense than the first—more electric. Her knees buckle and the couple drops down to the mattress, unable to care about crushing one another. If anything Yukina welcomes it, embracing Ran’s neck with what Ran decides is the Yukina signal for don’t you stop.

Even humming with an orgasm, Ran wouldn’t dare.

For all the noise she made in the preamble, Yukina comes very quietly with a few more strokes from Ran’s hand. A sharp inhale. A tremor throughout her body. A soft exhale. And then she looks at Ran with dreamy eyes and a hand by the side of her head that demands to be held.

Ran wraps her hand around Yukina’s and indulges in some good ‘ol fashion gazing. Yukina’s face is so flushed, her hair is a mess, and she’s covered in hickeys. Only Ran will ever see this Yukina. Only Yukina will ever see this Ran. The thought thrills her. She’s just about ready to pounce on Yukina again but then their legs intertwine over the comforter and she realizes she wouldn’t move for anything.

“Ran,” Yukina calls out her name once more, squeezing her hand. “I love you.” It’s so simple when Yukina says it. She makes Ran’s feelings simple too.

“Me too,” Ran sighs contently.

“Good.” Yukina nods. “Self love is important.”

Ran groans, “No! I mean…” Ran struggles with the words without the intoxication of pleasure to ease her into them. “I—I love _you_ too.”

Her smile is so perfectly genuine, Ran can’t be mad at her very literal mind. Ran snuggles closer, indulging a bit and resting her head against Yukina’s chest.

“You performed wonderfully Ran,” Yukina coos, stroking Ran’s hair.

Ran smiles with comfortable embarrassment at the praise. She lets her eyes close and her breathing even out. It’s a good place to end their first night.

“Even though you lost, it was an admirable effort.”

Ran’s eyes shoot open.“LOST?!” She shoves out of Yukina’s arms and rolls on top of her girlfriend, pinning her to the bed with her forearms. “What do you mean LOST?”

“You orgasmed first, ergo, you lost our sexual battle,” Yukina states as if everyone is familiar with the sexual code of conduct she made up.

“I don’t remember agreeing to that ruleset!”

“It seems obvious though, does it not?"

“It does NOT!” Ran growls just above Yukina. “Besides, if it’s points then the person who orgasms the MOST should lose.”

“You lost by that metric as well.”

“Argh!” Ran drags her hands over her face, inflamed by the burning fire of a rivalry that burns ever hotter than the flames of love. “The night isn’t over!”

Yukina smirks, “Try as you may, Roselia will always be on top.”

“We’ll see about that!”

They struggle on through the night, though their match ends in a draw Ran and Yukina resolve to have a rematch in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> While Ran was in the bathroom  
> >Yukina: How do I win at sexual intercourse?  
> >Lisa: Yukina… that’s not really the sort of thing you “win” at  
> >Sayo: Minato-san, I have never once won at sex.  
> >Rinko: I’ve been waiting for you to ask ^w^!  
> Rinko filled the group chat long into the night.


End file.
